


We're Okay

by Wolf_Cry



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Protect the Danvers Sisters at all costs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 14:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5294339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Cry/pseuds/Wolf_Cry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after 1x04 or 1x05 (switcheroo)</p><p>The Danvers sisters finally get a moment of peace after the amount of nearly-dying they both went through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen in love with these two and the Supergirl-verse needs more love and stories.
> 
> Protect the Danvers Sisters at all cost.

With a quiet groan Kara rose from her couch and opened the door to the sight of her sister bearing gifts in the form of food. “Thought you might be hungry after today.” Alex smiled, taking in her younger sister’s haggard appearance.

Kara graced her with a tired smile, taking half the baggies and closed the door following Alex as she entered and began unloading the boxes onto the coffee table.

The blonde soon plopped back down onto the couch, tipping her head back and blowing air noisily past her lips at the ceiling. Straightening again at the feeling of a carton being placed in her hand and her elder sister settling in next to her.

The two ate in comfortable silence, Alex soaking in her sister’s presence.

_“Throw the bomb”_

_“Not yet, I have to get higher!”_

_“You’re out of time. Throw it. Now!”_

Alex glanced at her again, her sister, too preoccupied getting noodles into her mouth to notice her staring, was a mere day-and-a-half ago flying a bomb away from National City and falling limply into the water from hundreds of feet in the air.

The agent mechanically chewed more noodles in an attempt to get the image of Kara, _her baby sister_ , lying still as death under the solar-wave emitters.

She swallowed hard. _Her **indestructible** sister laid unmoving for hours, Alex all but burning a path in the hard floor where she paced endlessly waiting for some sign that she would be alright._

_Her little sister wasn’t moving._

By some miracle or good grace she found her cheeks blessedly dry, though she had to try valiantly to keep tears from spilling out of her eyes. She searched around for the remote control, turning the TV on for a distraction from the memories she so desperately wished to destroy.

Kara looked at her confusedly as she clicked through the channels. _Cute and very much OK baby sister Kara who now has sauce on her chin and cheeks puffed out full of food._ Alex told herself, wanting to burn _this_ image of her Kara into her memory and not _that_.

Alex grinned a little at Kara’s wide-eyed questioning stare as she finally settled on a channel. “Homeland is on tonight.” she said by way of explanation and her grin turned into a full-blown smile as her little sister’s blue eyes grew impossibly larger and an impressive excited _womanly_ noise escaped her food-filled mouth.

The Danvers sisters settled down more comfortably together on the couch and Alex found herself with an armful of alien blonde girl as Kara laid her head on her shoulder and the elder Danvers wrapped protectively around her as they watched Brody do his thing on the television screen.

 _She’s okay_ she told herself, looking at the blonde head tucked under her chin.

_Her little sister is okay._

**Author's Note:**

> There might be more coming, I don't know yet, inspiration and sisterly feels just struck me.
> 
> Tell me what you think, good/bad/possible requests/anything I'm all ears :)
> 
> PS- I don't actually watch Homeland LOL
> 
> PPS- Writer needs to think of better titles, like, seriously.


End file.
